As the information age advances, display devices for displaying information are actively being developed. More particularly, flat panel display (FPD) devices having a thin profile, light weight and low power consumption are actively being pursued to substitute for cathode ray tube (CRT) devices. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED) device and an electroluminescent display (ELD) device have been researched and developed as a FPD device. Specifically, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are widely used as monitors for notebook computers and desktop computers because of their high resolution, high contrast ratio, color rendering capability and superiority in displaying moving images.
In general, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices make use of optical anisotropy and polarization properties of liquid crystal molecules to produce images. When an electric field is applied to liquid crystal molecules, the liquid crystal molecules are rearranged. As a result, the transmittance of the liquid crystal molecules is changed according to the alignment direction of the rearranged liquid crystal molecules. The LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit supplying light to the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel has two substrates disposed with their respective electrodes facing each other, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the respective electrodes. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, an electric field is generated between the electrodes to modulate the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer by rearranging liquid crystal molecules, thereby displaying images.
Of the different types of known liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, active matrix LCD (AM-LCD) devices, which have thin film transistors (TFTs) and pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix form, are the subject of significant research and development because of their high resolution and superior ability in displaying moving images.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a liquid crystal display device according to the related art. In FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a liquid crystal panel 2 and a backlight unit 60. The liquid crystal panel 2 includes first and second substrates 10 and 50 facing and spaced apart from each other, and a liquid crystal layer 40 interposed between the first and second substrates 10 and 50. A gate line (not shown) and a data line (not shown) are formed on an inner surface of the first substrate 10. The gate line and the data line cross each other to define a pixel region “P.” A thin film transistor (TFT) “T” is formed at a crossing of the gate line and the data line and connected to a pixel electrode 38 in the pixel region “P.” A black matrix 52 having an opening is formed on an inner surface of the second substrate 50. The black matrix 52 corresponds to a non-display region where the gate line, the data line and the TFT “T” is disposed, and exposes a display region where the pixel electrode 38 is disposed. A color filter layer 54 is formed in the opening of the black matrix 52, and a common electrode 56 is formed on the color filter layer 54.
Even though not shown in FIG. 1, edges of the first and second substrates 10 and 50 are sealed with a seal pattern so that the first and second substrates 10 and 50 can be attached and leakage of the liquid crystal layer 40 can be prevented. In addition, a first orientation layer is formed between the liquid crystal layer 40 and the first substrate 10, and a second orientation layer is formed between the liquid crystal layer 40 and the second substrate 50. The first and second orientation layers determine an initial alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules. A polarization plate is formed on one of outer surfaces of the first and second substrates 10 and 50. The polarization plate transmits a selected light having a specific polarization state. The backlight unit 60 is disposed under the liquid crystal panel 2 and emits light to the liquid crystal panel 2.
In order to display normal images, the liquid crystal panel 2 has a uniform cell gap, which is a distance between the first and second substrates 10 and 50, and corresponds to a thickness of the liquid crystal layer 40. A spacer is disposed between the first and second substrates 10 and 50 to keep a uniform cell gap. For example, ball spacers may be randomly scattered onto one of the first and second substrates 10 and 50 before attachment.
However, since the ball spacers move after the attachment, the orientation layers may be scratched due to the movement of the ball spacers. In addition, since the ball spacers are irregularly scattered, the ball spacers may be disposed in a display region. As a result, the liquid crystal molecules may adhere to the ball spacers in the display region to cause light leakage. Further, reliability of the uniform cell gap may be low, and a ripple phenomenon, in which the displayed image has a ripple-shaped stain, may occur due to the irregular density distribution of the ball spacers when the liquid crystal panel is touched.
To solve the above problems, the use of patterned spacers has been suggested. As shown in FIG. 1, a patterned spacer 70 is formed between the first and second substrates 10 and 50. The patterned spacer 70 may be formed through coating, photolithography, etching, and cleaning. In coating, an insulating material is coated on an inner surface of one of the first and second substrates 10 and 50 to form an insulating layer. In photolithography, a photoresist (PR) pattern is formed on the insulating layer by exposure using a mask and development. In etching, the insulating layer is etched using the PR pattern as an etch mask. In cleaning, residual impurities are cleaned from the first and second substrates 10 and 50.
Since the patterned spacers are formed in a predetermined position, for example, a non-display region, light leakage due to adhesion of liquid crystal molecules and the spacers does not occur in a display region. In addition, since the height and density of the patterned spacers are freely adjusted and the patterned spacers are fixed to the substrates, the reliability of uniform cell gap is improved and the ripple phenomenon is prevented. Accordingly, the patterned spacer 70 is disposed in the non-display region, for example, over the TFT “T” or over the crossing of the gate line and the data line.
However, the patterned spacer 70 is formed through a complicated series of processes. Thus, the production yield is reduced and the fabrication cost increases.